Researchers from the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) will examine a clinical falls prevention-intervention targeted at adults with intellectual disability (ID). Studies in the population with intellectual disability suggest tat people with intellectual and developmental disability are at greater risk of falls across their lifespan. For individuals who already experience disability to some degree, falls injuries can have an enormous impact on health and function. The Massachusetts based Visiting Rehab Services LLC has developed a falls prevention program: Upright and Onward, using evidence-based approaches developed for use in the geriatric population. In order to evaluate and establish the evidence base for falls prevention approaches in the population with ID, the research team will conduct a pilot study to examine the current Upright and Onward falls prevention intervention, use assessment and treatment notes to operationalize the components of the clinical assessment and treatment, and assess the feasibility of using similar methods to study effectiveness of falls-prevention interventions in a community residential setting for people with ID.